Ashley Ride's Big Adventure
by Warriorz
Summary: Ashley Ride is the Wolves best cheerleader. But when Max and her gang come along, will everything change? And why does she seem to notice the blind, strawberry haired boy. Why did high-school have to be so hard?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its warriorz. I'm writing about Maximum Ride being a cheerleader. Yeah I know, yeah right, but it sounds interesting, now on with the story! i dont own maximum ride. Even though it would be pretty cool if i did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 1<strong>

Hey I'm Ash or Ashley Ride. Yeah I'm a cheerleader.

"Hey Ash! We have cheer practice at 5!" Yelled JJ by best friend.

"K. Met you there!" I yelled back and got onto the bus.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys. Lets practice tumbling!" Said our team captain,Marissa.<p>

"Ash you first." She said pointing to me, i grumbled and got onto the mats.

"One, two, three, GO!" Shouted the team. I did a roundoff, then a handspring, and landed with front flip. I put my hands up in the air like you see all those gymnasts do. I smiled.

"Good job Ash. Just make sure you keep your legs together during your handspring. But it was really good,I believe we are ready for Nationals in two weeks!" We all shouted and yelled and jumped up and down.

"Ok guys. We have a pep rally tomorrow so we got to get the dance down." Said Elizabeth "Lizzy" our co-captain. We spent 2 hours getting our dance down for tomorrows pep rally. We, the Wolves, are one of the best teams so we perfected it pretty quickly.

"Ok. And Ashley, you do a two backflips when we lift you up." Said Lizzy.

"Ok, practice is over, be here 20 minutes before so we can stretch and warm-up. Kay?" A chorus of oks, sures, and a fine were heard. We sat down to stretch,20 minutes later JJ's mom drove me home.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson." I said.

"No problem Ashley." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye JJ!" i said

"See ya Ash!" She said. I walked into my house and saw my mom.

"How was practice, sweetie?" She said and kissed my head.

"Great, I'm off to bed. Night" I said.

"Night " She threw me my cheer uniform. I smiled and nodded. I got upstairs and took a shower, got into my pj's. I fell asleep.

Max POV

"Ok mom, we will go to school."I grumbled.

"Thank you sweetie. Night" She said.

"Night." I fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it, hate it? Pleez R and R. Thank you!<strong>


	2. Meeting the new kid

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Now on with thee story!**

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"Bye MOM!" I shouted as i ran out the door. I had a toaster strudel in one hand and my bag in the other. I started my trudge up the hill to school.

"Hey, Ash!"Shouted JJ as she ran out of her house.

"Hey JJ." I said back. I heard munching, I looked over and JJ was standing there eating a cold waffle. I chuckled, sooo JJ.

Time skip to pep rally

"Ok you guys or gals. Lets get ready!" Said Marissa.

"Now give it up for the Wolves!"Shouted the principle. We ran out into the gym, waving our hands and whoooing.

"And one, two, three!" Shouted Marissa. We did our dance moves. I was then lifted in the air, they threw me up and I did two backflips, perfecting each one. The crowd cheered as the other girls caught me and and put me on the ground. We finished and bowed.

"And that was the Wolves own cheerleaders!" Shouted the principle.

Iggy's POV

We walked to the lockers after the pep rally. I got my books and turned around, only to crash into a girl(cheerleader) snd have her fall over.

"Oh sorry." I said and tried to help her.

"No it's my fault i wasn't looking." She replied. She looked at me and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were soo deep hazel, her hair so silky brown. Wait...WHAT? What am I thinking.

"I'm sorry, i must get to class." She said hurriedly. She then got up and walked away, leaving me standing there and lost in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but I'm tired and such. Well, hope you liked it!<strong>

**R & R please!**


	3. Tryouts

**HEY! I'm updating 'cause ima procrastinator and don't wanna do hw. Thank u for all that reviewed, i guess i should list a few things. **

**Ashley's Bio:**

**This may help: Name-Ashley Marina Ride, Age-15, Strengths-good athlete,good at school,friendly, and fun to be around, weaknesses- too loud, can be shy(especially around guys), thinks to much of herself(she's trying to correct this), bossy, and she is a and she has some anger problems something she also wants to correct 'cause she gets in trouble for it a lot.**

**Also i won't be able to update during the week, sorry, too much school. But i have monday off. Ok on with the story! oh and iggy's not gonna be blind until later in the story.**

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

"Yeah sure JJ. Meet you at lunch." I said,and i waved goodbye and walked to my 1st period room. While walked down the hall, i felt something push me over. I fell to the ground. I looked up angry at whoever pushed me. And I was met by a guy, strawberry blond haired guy to be exact.

"Oh sorry."He said and bent down to help me. Shyly I looked away,oh dang, Why am I so shy around dudes!

"No it's my fault i wasn't looking." I replied looking away. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry, i must get to class." I said quickly, he was just so dang CUTE! I got up and walked away quickly, but i could still feel his eyes burn into my neck. I got into the classroom 3 minutes before it started.

"Hey Ashley. Who was the dude?" Asked my friend Mik its short for Mikala.

"What dude?" I asked, ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach. Mik got off her desk and walked to me, she was smirking.

"You know who I'm talking about. The new kid, James." She said, and pointed to the door. I turned around and looked, there was, James? In the doorway looking around.

"Hah! You do like him!" Said Mik. I turned to her and growled. I shoved her to her desk. She glared at me.

"Fine, Ash. Just don't hurt and don't shove." She said. I sighed.

"Sorry Mik, guess i"m a bit sensitive to that subject or whateva." I said and held out my fist.

"Friends?" I said. She bumped my fist.

"Friends." She said. I smiled.

Max POV

"Ugh, N-i mean Tiffany, do you have to tryout for cheerleading?" I said with a huge sigh.

"YES Max. I mean it will be so much fun. You know like toe touches, handsprings. Oh my gosh! Angel should try out. I guess she's too young though but maybe when she is older. What's that smell, it is coming from the cafeteria. I guess they are serving tatter tots. Oh my Max, look at that cheerleader, she is sooo pretty. I love the uniforms, they are soo cute and-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Ok Tiffany we get it, you can tryout, just please be quiet!" I said. She nodded. This was going to be a loong day.

Ashley's POV

"Ok tryouts everyone is in the gym. Over here!" JJ and I shouted to the kids. 4:00pm is what my watch said.

"Ok JJ. Let's go in." 'i said and walked into the gym. There was about 25 girls all with a 5 minute routine that they made up. Wow, this will be a long day. I thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it or hate it? Please R&amp;R. Thank you! Constructive criticism is ok, just not too harsh. This will be helpful. Thank You!<strong>


	4. Max, A cheerleader?

**Well, you should read my other stories. Sorry this chapter will be short.**

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

" OK number 15, You're up."I said with a sigh. A girl came up. She looked like she had potential.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany. And here is my cheer!"She said.

"Ready. OK! Come on Wolves, knock 'em dead push they off the edge! Do your moves, do them cool, and with this easy battle.." It went on for 5 minutes. It wasvery good actually.

"Congrats Tiffany, you got in." I said, she jumped p and down and squealed.

"Can my sister tryout too?" She asked.

"Uhhh...sure?"

"Cool!MAX!" She yelled. From the bleachers came a tall girl, she had brown hair with blonde highlights...she had potential.

"Yes Tiffany?" She said with a sigh.

"Can you please be on the cheer team with me. It would make it easier. We could meet cute guys, we go go on double dates. Please please PLEASE!" She said in a rush.

" FINE! Just be quiet Tiffany!" She said. She then did a roundoff and a flip and said, GO WOLVES!

"OK Max you are on the team. Pick up your uniforms in about 20 minutes." JJ said.

TIME SKIP

"Max you look awesome!Same with you Tiffany." SAid JJ as she got them a uniform. It fit perfectly.

"Yeah, yeah. When's practice?" Max asked.

"Mondays- Thursday's 4-7pm." I said.

"OK. Bye." She said as she dragged Tiffany out of that room. Wow, i cannot wait until 4. I thought and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short. Too tired. R&amp;R? <strong>


	5. Practice

**Ok. I'm updating even though it is like 10 at night where i live. I had A LOT of caffine and sugar. Well anyways...ON WITH THEE STORY. Oh i dont own maximum ride.**

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

"And 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20." I counted as i stretched my legs. One leg was put out in the front of my body and i tuned and tried to get my ear as close to my knee. I heard the doors to the gym open and band shut. I looked up and saw Tiffany and Max walk in, Tiffany was wearing a blue tank top and black shorts, her hair was tied with a pink hair tie. Max was wearing black Hollister sweatpants and a red tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

"ZOMG! How do you stretch that far I mea you must be like sooo flexible. Will I ever be that flexible? It's like those awesome gymnasts. OMG! I really wanna try to do some flips and some handsprings. Will I ever learn? I love the outfits we wear, they are soo cute! I hate black and white ones. They are too plain i me-" Said Nudge. Max, thankfully, slapped her hand over her mouth. Man, were my ears bleeding?

"Umm...ok Tiffany. Thank you Max. Talk to Marissa the team captain." I said and stretched my other leg. Nudge squeled like a girl and ran off to find Marissa.

"So..she's your sister? No offense, but she must be a pain." I said and put both legs in front of me and leaned foreword.

"Its ok. And yeah..." She said and copied me.

"OK girls! Lets practice our cheer!" Said Marissa with Lizzy at her side.

"Ok. Its goes like this. Everyone.." Said Lizzy.

"4,3,2,1 Wolves will make this game, done. Wolves attack, wolves go back, wolves will kick you on the grass. Let's GO, WOLVES, Bring, This, Home!" We all said at once. The newbies looked at us chins literally on the ground. The newbies were Nicollete or Nick, Lissa or Lis, Alyssa or lyssy, Tiffany or Tiff, Max, and Kylie or Ky. Nick was wearing a pink t-shirt and plaid shorts. Lis was wearing two, one blue, one purple, tank tops and red shorts. Lyssy was wearing a yellow tank top and purple shorts and Ky was wearing a black t-shirt (i thought she was crazy for wearing black) and white sweat pants.

"Now, we typed out the cheer. Memorize it by next Tuesday[today is Monday] and we will test you on it." Said JJ as she passed out the sheets.

"We will teach you some stunts but first we must warm-up. Do 50 sit-ups and then 40 crutches. After that do 50 pushups and then 20 somer-saults, just for fun. "Said Marissa."Starts NOW!

And thats when we started.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry gtg to bed.<strong>


	6. The Beach

**Sorry i haven't updated in like a week. school and dance competitions. yeah. on with thee story!**

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

"Come on Max and Tiffany! We're going to be late!" I yelled and knocked on the door for what seems like the 100th time. I heard footsteps and finally the door opened.

"Finally com-" I started when i realized it wasn't Max or Tiffany, it was James. Just my luck.

"Sorry, they will be down soon. Max N-Tiffany!" He shouted, i looked down and looked at my flip-flops shyly. Today our coach Marissa thought it would be good to practice on the beach. It was 91 degrees outside so i decided to wear a blue, TEAM WOLVES, tank-top and some black spandex. I looked up and i saw Max and Tiffany run down the stairs. Max was wearing a green tank-top and some sweatpants. Tiffany was wearing a pink tank-top and some blue shorts, both had their hair tied in a ponytail and they both wore flip-flops.

"Sorry, Tiff was trying to get me to wear shorts." Said Max, i laughed. Max and Tiff both grabbed their bags and walked out to my car. I looked over to see James and some goth guy, i smiled softly and got into my black Mercedes.

"Put your bags in the back" I said and got into the car.

"Wait! You forgot your keys!" Shouted James, i turned around and he tossed them to me.

"Thanks!" I shouted and got into the car. I buckled up and drove down to Huntington Beach.

Max's POV

"Please Max, just a little mascara?" Said Nudge.

"N-O.. NO!" I said and put on a tank and sweatpants. I heard Ash talking to Iggy and so i got up and me and Nudge ran downstairs.

"Sorry!" I shouted. And we went outside, man her car was rocking. Wow...did i really say that, guess Nudge is rubbing off at me. Guess i'll see Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy at the beach they said they would go too. I sighed, so much for the perfect day.

Ash's POV

I got to the beach(which was pretty full) and we hopped out of the car. A big truck parked next to us and out came Max and Tiffany's family.

"Ok Max and Tiff. Let's go!" I said and got my bag. We waked down to the beach and i saw...Lissa. The butthole of a girl, she always wore slutty clothes, she smiled. She was with the Dolphins, I knew cause their team colors are purple and white ours were gray and blue.

"SO Lissa, I see you've joined the wannabes" I said with a smirk on my face. Then came their annoying team captain, Elissa.

"Hey Ashy. Good to see you again...NOT! Haha. We will win the Disneyland competition this year...we will kick you butts! Hahaha." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah..in your fricking dreams!" I said and walked away, that slutty butthole and her annoying boyfriend Mike. Gosh i hated them.

"Marissa! The Dolphins are here!" I said when i got over to my team. They were stretching so i dropped my bag and so did Max and Tiff and we sat on the beach towel(that i brought) and got stretching.

"they are?" Said Marissa and she came over, the fire in her eyes.

"Yep. That slutty maniatic Lissa joined them." I said.

" OK. Well..oh well. Max and Tiff, Ky and Lyssy will help you with some stunts. Ashley you go work will Lucy, Nick and Belle." She said.

"Ok." I said. i cannot believe Lissa quit on us and joined the Dolphins.

"Lets try the back handspring." I said and so we tried. Nick did i perfectly, Lucy did it a bit off balanced, but that was ok, and Belle couldn't do it cause she broke her wrist.

Now it was my turn. I turned around and started to go but i was off balanced. I tried to land but it didn't work. I felt my ankle twist, but not break, i knew what a break felt like. This wasn't it...but really close.

"iAY!" I said in spanish. Belle ran over and Lucy ran to get Marissa. My ankle turned a bluish purple color.

"Ashley!" Shouted Marissa.

"Me duele el pie" I said and Marissa looked at me confused. Oh yeah did i mention and spoke some spanish..not a lot but some.

"Speak ENGLISH!" She said.

"My ankle hurts like a knife stabbed it."I screamed. Marissa helped me up and gave me an icepack to put on it. I saw Lissa smirk over at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and watched the newbies try their routines.


	7. A new or old boyfriend?

**Wow! Two chapters in 1 day! Im on a roll! Well im bored...in anaheim!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ah's POV

"I thought you were amazing at cheerleading." Said a voice behind me. I looked over and saw my best guy friend, Andrew.

" Haha. Yah that's what i thought." I said laughing a bit. I took the icepack off my ankle, the swelling had gone down but it was still sore.

"Hmm...looks bad. But i guess you're used to it. Eh?" Said Andrew as he sat down next to me. I have been friends with him since pre-school, our families knew each other very well. I knew he had a crush on me, i used to i guess. He's the only guy i'm not afraid to talk to.

"Yeah. Sure, after al the broken wrists and ankles, i'm still not used to a sprained ankle." I said lightly punching his arm.

Iggy's POV

I cannot believe it, this guy is taking my girl away! Wait...my girl? Oh god no, we met once.

"Whatcha doing Ig" Asked Fang looking at me.

"Nothing."I said hoping he would drop it, he did. Thank the LORD! This guy who was talking to Ashley had light blonde hair, tannish skin(not too tan but not really pale) and he had blue eyes. He wore shorts and a shirt with flip-flops. He wore black ray bands. I have never met him but i hate him already.

Ash's POV

"Yeah so i broke up with her. She was cheating on me!" Said Andrew. His girlfriend Lilac was cheating on him with a dude named Luke, i don't know him but i think i've seen him.

"I'm sorry. Then she wasn't the one." I said sympathetically. I felt sorry.

"Thats ok, but umm...Ashley. I really like you and well umm.." Said Andrew. Was he asking me out! I wanted to say no but he had been hurt by Lilac and i felt bad.

"Yes." I said and before i knew it he was hugging me. Oh dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Will update today again!<strong>


	8. New Captain

**Still really bored so...a twist to the plot! Haha. See what happens next!**

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

So it's been a week since Andrew and i became a couple and word has gone around school. Just my luck. My ankle is better...sorta. It's sore after a very long workout but other than that it's fine, i just got to wear a brace.

"Hey Ash!" Said a voice from behind, Andrew came running with a small present. He smiled and stopped in front of me holding a little box wrapped and gave it to me.

"Open it please." He said. I gently torn open the paper and what i saw made my heart melt. He gave me a picture of us when we were kids in a frame shaped like a heart and at the top it said I LOVE YOU and on the bottom it said ANDREW+ASHLEY. I smiled.

"oh there is one more thing." Said Andrew and i looked underneath the frame and there was a pretty gold ring with a heart and my birthstone in the middle. I smiled.

"Thank you so much Andrew! I love it!" I said and hugged him. Ever since we started dating i was happy, really happy. Just then i saw James, he shut his locker and walked away his face was red. He has been acting strange since i started to date Andrew. I'll ask Max about him.

"Here. It's for you" I said and gave him a simple box with a ribbon. He opened it, i gave him a beautiful stone that had I LOVE YOU engraved in it and i gave him a picture of me and him 2 years ago at the Halloween Carnival. He smiled.

"I love it." He said and he entwined his hand with mine and we walked down the hall to the gym where i had cheer and he had football. He waved and i waved back as i entered the gym.

"Aww..you and Andrew are sooo cute!" Said Lizzy. I smiled and chuckled and walked to Max and Tiffany.

"Guys Christmas is in 25 days better get ready for the Christmas Special! And this weekend's Disneyland special." Said Marissa as she started to talk to Lizzy.

"Guys, Lizzy and I have something important to say!" Said Marissa.

"W are moving. I am moving to New York and Marissa is moving to Chicago. We are both sorry but we need to pick a new captain and co-capain." Said Lizzy. We all started to whisper and i felt sorrow. We have been together for 6 years! They can's leave!

"We have decided to Ashley will be your new captain! What do you guys think?" Said Marissa. Everyone screamed, they wanted me as their Captain. I sat their eyes wide and mouth open. I smiled and walked up to where Marissa and Lizzy were. I hugged them both, they were crying, i was too. They both got their things and left, they were both leaving. I waved as i would never see them again. I got back to the gym.

"Ok, time to pick the new co-captain. It will be...JJ. She is very good and humble. She will be perfect." I said and JJ walked up with me. Everyone seemed content so we got to work stretching. Just them a girl about my age was medium blonde hair and green eyes comes in.

"Is this the cheer team?" She asks.

"Yes. Who are you?" I say.

"I'm Lilian Monshow, who are you." She says with suspicion.

" I'm Ashley Ride. Do you want to try-out?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Here's my routine...Ready Set Go,You're to slow, You'll fall over from a blow, so don't go get so low." She said then she did a perfect front handspring and a landed.

"Am I in?" She asked. I looked over and i saw that everyone was nodding.

"Sure. Welcome." I said.

Lilian's POV

"Mom, i don't cheer. I dance and do gymnastics. NO CHEER!" I said as she dropped me off by the gym. I moved to this school yesterday and i already hated it.

"Honey. It will be good for you. I heard this team is very good." She said and handed me a bag full of my stuff.

"Fine...but im doing Taekwondo then." I said angrily. She sighed.

"Fine. Have fun pick you up at 7." She said as i hopped out of the car. I waved and walked into the gym where the girl's in there looked my way. I hope i wasn't looking slutty. I thought as the head girl walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! OK X-mas soon! Cannot wait!<strong>


	9. The Breakup

**Well, i have written a wizards of waverly place fanfic and stuff. Well im really bored and so here u go!**

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

"You're MOVING!" I yelled in the phone.

"Yep. I'm sorry. Ashley...i don't want a long term relationship. I'm really sorry. I guess this is bye." Said the voice on the other end.

"Bye Andrew...I'll hopefully see you soon. I have to go...Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I laid my head my head against the pillow. BEEP...BEEP! I looked at my phone..a text from JJ. It read:_ Disneyland tomorrow. Coach said to met at school gym by 5:00pm and we will drive up together. c u then ash. _Oh dang I totally forgot about that. I got up and got my cheer bag and suitcase.

"MOM! You got to drive me to school. Disneyland tomorrow!" I yelled out of the room.

"ok! Get packed!" She yelled back.

TIME SKIP TO GYM

"Ashley!" Yelled JJ and she ran up to hug me.

"Hey...You heard.." I said. She stepped back and nodded. She thankfully left it at that. I walked into the gym to see my team. Nick(Nicollete), Lyss(Alyssa), Tiff(Tiffany), Max, Ky(Kylie), Belle, Lily, Lucy, Lil(Lilian),Mik(Mikaela), and Lizzy(Elizabeth). And the two boys that just recently joined, Luke and a boy named Kyle. I nodded and dropped my stuff. I sat down and Lyssy and JJ came up to me to try and cheer me up.

"Come on girll! State at Disneyland is tomorrow the Christmas special in Chicago is in 2 weeks and nationals in Boston is in a month and a half!" Said JJ. I leaned me head against her shoulder and i started to cry.

"Come on Ash...Tiff...MAX!" Said Lizzy. Tiffany and Max came over and sat by me, they looked confused.

"Ash..whats wrong?" Asked Tiff, Lizzy leaned over and whispered in their ears. They nodded at looked at me sympathetically. Just then the doors of the gym opened, in came Max and Tiffany's family. I saw Nick, Ariel, Zephyr, and James, he looked at me with a a confused look. I just ignored him and laid back.

"OK. Let's pack up the RV and get heading!" Said coach Marie. We got our bags, and headed to the RV. It was pouring rain outside so we had to run to the RV. I threw my suitcase in the luggage and carried my bag into the RV, i found my bed(they had names on them) and i put my stuff in there. I grabbed my pj's and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful, it had white walls and brown tiles. I carefully go ready for bed. As i was about leaving someone knocked on the door.

"Yo Ash! Just 'cause you team captain doesn't mean you can hog the bathroom!" Shouted JJ. I laughed and got out. She looked at me and laughed. I smiled and left her, just as i was near my bed someone knocked me over. I looked up and there was James.

* * *

><p><strong>Its raining here! X-mas music!<strong>


End file.
